


You're my home.

by Anonymous



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Sodapop Curtis
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy was in crisis. He shouldn’t be- he didn’t deserve to be, but somehow… somehow he had the audacity of a spoiled child throwing a fit over not getting their way. He should know better. He should be ashamed. Who falls in love with their own brother? Who gets caught falling in love with their brother?  
Darry had found out- Two-Bit probably knew too. Ever since Darry had found out, though, life became difficult. Well, more difficult. He scrutinized every interaction the two of them had- and any minor offense on Ponyboy’s part got him a private scolding shaming his affections. This, in turn, caused a self-hatred deep within him to fester.  
It was starting to consume him, honestly. He cried, heartbreak breaking free of his mind’s prison. It was wrong. He was fucked up- Hell, he was fucked. What kind of monster, disgrace, animal, loved their own brother? And Darry still didn’t send him to a boy’s home. He still wanted him to make good grades- saying he wanted to send him to college. But if he didn’t have a disgrace of a brother holding him back, Darry could go to school himself.  
Darry had to babysit him from drooling over Sodapop, and Ponyboy was holding him back from college. And if Soda found out? He’d hate him- be disgusted and repulsed, probably, too. He couldn’t live with himself if Soda felt that way. He shouldn’t be able to live with himself at all. Maybe he didn’t have to, either.   
His stomach twisted. Should he really, though? Would that be right? He slipped a smoke out of its carton, lighting it with a match and taking a drag. His hands were shaking, but he paid them no mind, using one to wipe at his eyes.  
He was a burden, that was a fact. He’d felt this way too long to be redeemed, too. He deserved this. He shivered, sucking some smoke in to try to steady himself. It wasn’t working. Darry probably wanted him gone- and Soda would too if he knew.  
So who would miss him? Johnny was dead- Dally, too. Maybe they missed him right now. Two-Bit might, but Steve wouldn’t. Darry would probably realize he was free to pursue college and be grateful-especially if Soda found out that his little brother was an untrustworthy degenerate. And Soda… Soda would hate him when he found out, so it was okay. Two-Bit would get over it, besides, he must think he was disgusting too.  
So… if he was a disgusting burden on his family who shamed the Curtis name, then he supposed there was only one thing to do. Erase his name. He let out a sob, took a drag, and tried to calm himself by reminding himself that he’d been miserable since… since Darry told him what he should have been telling himself. So the matter was settled, all he needed was a letter and a plan.  
The plan was easy- find a night where Darry worked and Soda would be out, grab a knife, don’t be a coward, stab yourself, and bleed out. Leave the letter nearby.  
But what should he say? He landed on explaining why he did what he was doing, being sure to detail how guilty and what a monster he felt like. He briefly thought that this was not a gallant death, but there was nothing to be done about that, so he pushed on.  
Finally, the day came. Ponyboy must’ve smoked at least three packs leading up to it. He got home from school to an empty house. He took a breath. He was hoping for some reason someone would be home against his expectations. No matter. He’d be out of their hair soon.  
He went to the kitchen, grabbing their biggest, sharpest knife. He then went up to his room, laying the letter on his desk in plain view. He smoked another cigarette, gathering his courage and stabbing himself. He screamed, and just then he heard the sound of the door open. Within seconds, Pony’s door was flung open by a terrified Sodapop.  
He surveyed the scene quickly. “Ponyboy!” He rushed over, panicking but trying not to show it.  
“We need an ambulance-” Soda began, and Pony grabbed his hand.  
“Read the letter first,” he whimpered, closing his eyes in pain.  
“Are you crazy? You’re hurt- I don’t have time to read a letter!”  
“Then listen,” Ponyboy panted. “I love you- more than a brother. ‘M a burden. Let me die.”  
Soda looked at him incredulously. “No,” he shook his head. “I’ll be right back- you’re not dying. Just keep the knife in, okay, Pony?”  
Ponyboy just tiredly nodded. Sodapop ran downstairs to call an ambulance, and Ponyboy pulled out the knife, stabbing a different spot and making himself scream, before pulling it out.  
Sodapop raced back upstairs. “Ponyboy!” Angry tears sprang to his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Soda..." Ponyboy's voice was barely intelligible as he lost consciousness, "I'm real sorry..."  
Sodapop’s desperate attempts to call out to him faded away as did his vision. As the comforting emptiness of the void consumed him, Ponyboy could only feel relief. He wouldn't be a burden no more. He wouldn't disgrace the family name neither. Darry would finally be able to go to college, and Soda wouldn't have to live fearing his little brother was perving on him all his life.

This was the right thing to do.

Beep.

Beep.

Ponyboy's eyes cracked open.  
They felt crusty. Gross.  
He was nearly blinded by the sheer whiteness in his surroundings. Was this what dying led ya to? When he tried to get up, he found he could barely lift his head without something sharp and painful shooting up from his stomach.  
Glory, as Dally would've once said, what the hell was that?  
He slowly dared to look down and found himself in a white hospital gown, wrapped up like a mummy and more hooked to wires than a fish.

He also found Sodapop, asleep with his head laid on top of his folded arms at the end of the bed. He was sleeping, but he neither looked peaceful nor youthful.  
It made Ponyboy's guts twist, and it weren't just ‘cause he remembered what he did to them.  
He failed to permanently rid his brothers of their burden. Not only that, he stressed out Soda something awful. He ain't ever seen him with his eyes swollen and reddened as bad as that. Even when mom and dad died. The bags under them were so dark he worried Soda hadn't slept in days.

"I'm real sorry, Sodapop." His voice was so weak, he wondered if he was even making a sound.

Apparently, he made just enough of a sound that it made Soda stir. One of his eyes barely took a peek, then both of them shot open as he rose to attention.

"Oh Ponyboy, thank god you're awake!"

The pure relief in his voice and expression filled Ponyboy with butterflies before the subsequent shame set in and exterminated them.

"You'd been out for a week, I was so worried you'd- you'd never wake up." Soda's voice broke at the end, and Pony could see the tears forming in his beautiful eyes. He didn't deserve Soda crying over him. Not like this. Not ever.

Pony could feel his own eyes fill with tears. "Soda... Did... Didja read my letter?" It was all his frazzled mind, exhausted from nearly dying and drugged up from meds, could muster.

Sodapop scrambled through his pockets and Pony could hear the crumpling of the paper.  
"I did, Pony." Soda said softly, "... And I don't hate you. And I especially wouldn't be happier if you were gone. I still love you, Ponyboy."  
Pony's eyes widened.  
"Please, don't try 'n' leave again." Soda was crying, Pony saw. He was crying over him. "Please. I don't hate you. I'd never be able to hate you."  
Ponyboy looked down as felt Soda's hand tightly hold onto his. He couldn't say nothin’. He didn't know what he'd say even if he could.

"Don't leave me alone, Ponyboy." Sodapop pleaded. It sounded a lot like what he heard when he was dying.  
"You're my home."


	2. Sodapop's wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone had an idea for more on this story and wanted more, I could add more, but for now, I don't have anything so I'm ending the chapter count. Feel free to comment if you do want more, though! If not, I'll probably work on other Outsiders content.

Sodapop waited anxiously for Darry to get to the hospital. He didn’t know why his leg was bouncing, especially since he was going to be the one yelling at Darry this time. Perhaps it was like the anxiety before a rumble. No, scratch that, this wouldn’t even be close to a rumble. Rumbles were simple- violent, but simple. This would not be violent- nor would it be simple. His mind shifted to think about Ponyboy, and his guts twisted in on themselves.

His poor Ponyboy… The memory of the screams- the desperation for him to simply look at a letter and let his little brother die. Well, Sodapop  _ had _ read the letter. It was in his pocket now, burning a hole. It told the tale of Ponyboy being in love with him, Darry finding out, and the disgust and shame and fear that came with that. His letter- he felt so guilty over just feeling. He thought- he genuinely thought that if he weren’t here that everyone’s- or most everyone’s, life would be better. He thought Sodapop’s life would be better.

Tears sprang to Sodapop’s eyes at the thought. He didn’t know if Ponyboy would be okay, but he was grateful he came home when he did because it had given his baby brother the best chance of survival. He was so scared. He was scared about a lot of things right now, but the most pressing one was that he’d never get to talk to- Hell, even communicate- with Ponyboy again. He felt guilty enough to stab himself twice- like enough of a burden that he had to kill himself. It broke Sodapop’s heart, and it filled him with rage that Darry had instigated something so terrifyingly terrible.

He guessed it wasn’t intentional- it was just Darry looking out for both of his little brothers, but Ponyboy had listed Darry’s name as someone who would be better off without him, saying that Darry wouldn’t have to make him feel guilty no more. Sodapop bit back bile as his mind jumped to a new thought.  _ He really thought you were going to hate him- want him dead. Why didn’t he know that you loved him more than that? _

Just then, Darry walked through the doors. His gait was quick and his eyes were wild with fear and apprehension. Sodapop rose.

“They won’t let us see him- they’re operating,” Sodapop informed, trying to hide the contempt in his voice.

“Is it going to be alright?” Darry asked, panicked still.

“I don’t know. They said they don’t know.” Sodapop pulled out the letter. “He would’ve been dead if I hadn’t forgot my jacket. He planned it that way. Thought he was doing us a favor. He got the idea in his head, Darrel, that I would hate him over feelings he could grow out of. He thought that I would want him dead. Even if he didn’t grow out of them I wouldn’t want him dead, though. And according to this letter, you’ve been making him feel-” Sodapop paused, tearing up. “Read the letter. I want it back when you’re done.” He gave it to Darrel, wiping his eyes.

As depressing and heart-wrenching as the letter was, it was all Sodapop had of Ponyboy right now. It was the only voice- and the last voice- that Ponyboy had.

Sodapop waited as Darrel’s face contorted in pain reading each farewell, well-wish, and self-hating comment. For a moment, the pain made Sodapop happy. He deserved to feel like that for hurting Ponyboy after all, right? But then Darrel looked at Sodapop, meeting his eyes, and Sodapop’s glee froze into a frigid fear. There was self-hatred there.

“Sodapop, you have to believe me- I didn’t intend for this to happen,” Darry begged, shining tears threatening to spill from his cold, teal eyes. But if they were just a little greener, maybe a little warmer, they’d be Ponyboy’s eyes.

Sodapop swallowed the lump in his throat. “What did you think would happen? You’re always telling Pony to use his head- but when it matters you don’t! We could’ve lost him-we could  _ lose _ him! And the last thing he’ll think is that his family- Hell, everyone he loves spare Two-Bit, hates him!” Sodapop burst into tears, unable to hold back anymore. He snatched the letter, hugging it. “Pony didn’t deserve this! If he dies thinking I would hate him, I-you’ll- I won’t forgive you. You’ll lose two brothers.”

Darry watched Sodapop, shocked. His mind was chugging along for something to say, but nothing came. He felt guilty, yeah, but he hadn’t expected any of this. Part of him wanted to argue that he didn’t think Ponyboy was this stupid, but he knew that was only to shift the blame. He also knew saying that would automatically forfeit Sodapop’s brotherhood. He really fucked up. And now he was terrified. He genuinely hoped Ponyboy would be okay, but if he wasn’t he could only hope helplessly that Sodapop would still be his brother. Surely they both would need each other.

“I didn’t know, Soda,” was what Darry settled on. It was helpless, but that fit how he felt. Besides, there were no magic words that would solve this, just the truth that he had failed them. Shame washed over him.

“You should’ve thought. I want to believe you had good intentions, but this is just unacceptable. He could have died.” Sodapop paused, his mouth growing dry. “He could have died.”

“I...I know.” Darry reached out, but Sodapop pushed him away.

That was the start of the  _ actual _ worst week of Sodapop’s life. He stayed with Ponyboy the whole time, unable to work or sleep and barely able to eat. Darry let them have their space at Sodapop’s request, attempting to drown himself in work since he didn’t have his brothers to lean on.

It was a real relief when he learned Ponyboy was okay.


	3. Confession (I’ve waited for this for so long and it’s my birthday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same stuff as last time, comment if you want more and what you want, haha. :)

When he was in the hospital, Sodapop told him it would be okay- that it  _ was _ okay. He told Ponyboy to just wait the attraction out and see if it went away. If it did, it was something where all of Ponyboy’s worrying would be unwarranted, it would all be okay. Unfortunately, his worrying was warranted.

He woke up in Sodapop’s arms on his 18th birthday, the smell of engine oil, cake, and a woody cologne eliciting those feelings he wished he could escape. Ponyboy stayed very still, basking in his homely scent and enjoying the feeling of his embrace under the guise that he didn’t want to wake him by escaping. The clock had struck midnight- Sodapop had said to tell him if he felt something more than brotherly on his 18th birthday, and so today he had to disappoint him and say he did. He briefly thought about lying- staying silent and/or pretending he forgot about it. But maybe Sodapop could help him- and if he couldn’t, he probably deserved to know his brother was still a degenerate who loved him too much. Then he could keep his distance.

Sodapop groaned softly as he pawed at his eyes. He looked to Ponyboy, his baby brother was finally 18 now, he was so proud. Honestly, with the self-hatred that had been cultivated in his defenseless mind, living even a year longer after the suicide attempt was an accomplishment. But he had lived multiple. He was so strong, his home. As he gazed upon his younger brother’s face, however, he found the look he got when things were troubling him. Sodapop frowned, worry festering in his mind. Would he hurt himself again? Was he alright? Was this a big problem or a normal problem? He didn’t know and he had to.

“Ponyboy?” Soda began, his voice husky with sleepiness. It made Ponyboy’s stomach flip with nerves. The younger directed his attention to Soda’s eyes over the blanket, which had previously earned his gaze. Ponyboy bit his lip for a moment, finding the sunrise had set Sodapop’s eyes a beautiful amber color. He loved sunsets and sunrises, but right now he just wanted to watch Sodapop’s eyes instead.

“Yeah?” He asked once he remembered himself.

“You looked upset, is everything alright?” Soda’s voice was tender- too tender, and Ponyboy knew he must be worried. He had scared him real bad back then. He had the decency to regret what he’d done, but even though he had gotten much better, the effects were lasting. He couldn’t blame Sodapop for being scared, though. That was a drastic decision that must’ve felt like it came out of nowhere, and Ponyboy knew now that he was one of Sodapop’s deepest connections in this world. They could tell each other anything, and Ponyboy knew that now. He just didn’t like that the “anything” he’d be telling Soda this time would be a disappointment.

“I’m okay, Soda. We just need to talk sometime soon. If you’re tired, go back to sleep, okay?”

Sodapop held his gaze, trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. Ponyboy was prone to lying if it was convenient or if it could worry or hurt someone he cared about if he didn’t. It made things difficult, especially since he was good at it. Good enough that Sodapop could see him thriving in acting or politics.

But he was in college to be a lawyer. It was no matter, he was great at reading, writing, and arguing, so he’d do just fine, Soda knew it.

“Ponyboy?” Soda began, giving in. “Is it really okay? Remember, I’m always here to help.”

Ponyboy gave an awkward smile, his cheeks warming against his will as he was reminded that Sodapop cared about him. He wished he wouldn’t worry so much though anymore. Ponyboy had come a long way.

“I’m okay, Sodapop. Really. I got you, you’re here. And I know you want me here. I just… I’m afraid I’ll be disappointing you later is all.”

Sodapop pulled him closer. “I’m so proud of you, though. I don’t think you could disappoint me. So don’t be upset… okay?”

Ponyboy ignored how his heart sped up as he was pulled closer. “Right... Thanks, Soda. You can go back to bed if you’re tired.” Ponyboy said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Mm, I wish. I gotta work today and I think it’s about time to get ready,” Sodapop said, standing up after he rolled out of bed.

Ponyboy ignored the discontentedness that arose from losing Sodapop’s warm embrace. “Oh yeah,” he said, reigning in his disappointment. He would likely spend most of his birthday alone- at least until Sodapop came home again. Or Darry. But things between both Sodapop and Ponyboy to Darry had been tense. In Ponyboy’s case, he already had had a rocky relationship full of too much anger on Darry’s part. Adding the fact he had unintentionally convinced Ponyboy to try to commit suicide under the false pretense that Sodapop would hate him if he knew, well… it had put a couple of stakes through their relationship. Darry, of course, was trying to fix it, but Ponyboy was secretly worried it was doomed. In Sodapop’s case, he felt utterly betrayed that Darry could hurt Ponyboy enough that he nearly lost his home. He still loved him, but he didn’t trust him. He didn’t know if he  _ would _ trust him again.

“Okay, well I hope you have a good day at work,” Ponyboy said, getting up and stretching.

Sodapop averted his eyes quickly as he stretched. “Shouldn’t I be telling you to have a good day?” He smiled, turning to go to the door. He had to shower and change.

“You’re the one working today,” Ponyboy shrugged, digging through his clothes for his favorite t-shirt and jeans. He found them and took them out.

“Mm,” Sodapop turned, ruffling Ponyboy’s hair affectionately. “Go hang out with Two-Bit today, okay? Until I come back at least.” He didn’t want Ponyboy to be lonely on his birthday, after all.

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that,” Ponyboy mumbled sheepishly. “Okay, sounds good.” At least he wouldn’t be alone.

Soda nodded, leaving and getting his uniform from his room before taking it to the shower. Ponyboy left to check on the breakfast situation, which Darry had taken care of, though the man and his share of breakfast were gone.

Huh, he must be busy or something.

Ponyboy started on the dishes anyway. He didn’t have anything to do today, and it would help Sodapop out. Besides, he’d prefer to eat with Sodapop anyway. He’d shower and change out of his pajamas after breakfast.

Sodapop came down after about 15 minutes. “Oh, Pony, I was gonna do dishes for you. It’s your birthday, honey.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m not doing nothing today anyway. Thought it might make your life just a bit easier.”

“Oh, Pony,” Soda went over, ruffling his hair. “You’re too sweet. Did Darry leave for work already?”

“I think so,” Ponyboy said shyly, ducking his head as his hair was ruffled.

“Mm, I see,” Sodapop was conflicted on how he felt about that. On one hand, all their relationships in the family, spare his and Pony’s, were tense and strained at the very least, but on the other hand, it was Ponyboy’s birthday- and it was a big birthday. He should at least be a small part of it.

Oh well. Soda couldn’t control Darry and he couldn’t make him inclined to show his love really, either. At least if he did love them. Soda assumed he did because he provided them with necessities and didn’t send them away. Not to mention, he was helping Ponyboy out with college. But ever since Ponyboy had attempted suicide, Sodapop supposed his trust that he loved them was a bit shaken.

Sodapop sighed, sitting down to eat before smiling at Ponyboy, who was drying his hands and joining him.

“So how does it feel being an adult finally? Planning any trouble?” Sodapop grinned.

Ponyboy laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t really feel different. It’ll be nice the social workers’ll stop coming, though.”

Sodapop nodded. It was a miracle they hadn’t been taken away; they had gotten to stay together with Ponyboy emphasizing that without his family he’d be worse off.

“That’ll be nice,” Sodapop responded. “Well, if you promise not to get in trouble I’ll give you my gift. It’s really simple, but I know you’ll use it.”

“Oh? Soda, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Ponyboy began. Honestly, to him, Sodapop himself was enough of a gift to last all of his birthdays- Hell, and any gift-giving occasion.

Sodapop chuckled. “Nonsense, Ponyboy. I thought about giving you a more proper gift, but I didn’t want to tie you down to something if you could use the money better.” He got up, opening the junk drawer, and pulling out a card from the bottom. He gave it to Ponyboy, sitting down again and eating.

Ponyboy looked at it. “Soda, you really didn’t have to go and do this,” he said sheepishly.

“Nonsense, you deserve it. Now open it up,” Sodapop encouraged. “I’m not a wordsmith like you, though, so don’t judge me too hard.”

Ponyboy laughed at that. “I wouldn’t!” He looked at the card. It had an astronaut on the moon with the caption: “I hope your birthday is out of this world!” He smiled. It was cute, and space was so cool. He opened it to find a letter and some money. He set the money aside, more excited about the letter anyway.

_ Ponyboy, you’re finally 18! I’m so proud of you for making it this far. You’ve been through so much, you’re so strong, and I’m so grateful to have you in my life. We can talk about anything, and you make me happy. You’re still my home. I love you, Ponyboy, and I’m so proud of you. _

Ponyboy gently set aside the letter, getting up to hug Sodapop tightly. Sodapop chuckled, hugging him in return as he rubbed Ponyboy’s back.

“I love you too… thank you,” Ponyboy said softly. He was going to keep that letter forever.

“Of course, honey,” Sodapop whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

Ponyboy smiled, nuzzling him for a second before reluctantly letting go so Sodapop could eat. The rest of breakfast was laid back as Sodapop gave Ponyboy ideas of what he could do with Two-Bit to pass the day.

After breakfast, Sodapop took care of the remaining dishes. Ponyboy had offered to help but had gotten shooed out.

“Go hang out with Two-Bit,” Sodapop had insisted.

So Ponyboy did. He had a nice day hanging out with Two-Bit doing things such as watching movies and joking around.

Finally, though, dinnertime rolled around. Ponyboy said goodbye to Two-Bit after the elder walked him home. He went inside, finding Darry at the stove cooking.

“Hey, is Soda home yet?” Ponyboy greeted.

“He’s changing. Happy birthday, Ponyboy,” Darry gave him a little smile.

Ponyboy smiled back. “Okay, thanks for cooking,” he said.

Suddenly, Sodapop burst out of his room. “Pony’s home!” He tackled his baby brother into a joyous hug.

Ponyboy laughed, hugging him back happily. “Yeah, I’m home. How are you?”

“Good now that you’re home,” Sodapop chirped, kissing Ponyboy’s cheek before letting him go.

Ponyboy blushed at the kiss, trying to avoid either of his brothers seeing it. “Aw, shucks. I’m glad you’re home too, Soda,” he said shyly.

“So what did you and Two-Bit do today?” Soda asked.

Ponyboy filled him in as Darry served supper. The eldest ate in silence, figuring they wouldn’t really appreciate the reminder of his presence anyway. Listening in was enough for now. He… he hoped he’d eventually build their relationships back up. Sodapop and Ponyboy exchanged information about each other’s days as Darry listened. When the meal was finished, again, Sodapop insisted upon doing dishes by himself. Ponyboy let him but kept him company.

Darry left briefly, coming back with a box wrapped in old Christmas paper. “Ponyboy,” he said.

The youngest looked over. “Oh-” he said, surprised at the gesture. He went over, taking it. “Thank you,” he said, opening it. He grinned as he found a few sketchbooks and a journal- he had just been running low on space in his current ones. “Thanks, Darry.” Ponyboy hugged him after setting the gifts aside.

“Of course, Pony,” Darry hugged back, kissing his head. As he did so, he thought about how just a few years prior he’d have to bend down to do that. Not anymore. He’d grown up too quickly, but Darry was thankful he’d gotten the chance to grow up. He refused thoughts of what would have happened had Soda had his jacket.

Ponyboy watched Darry space out. He gave him a squeeze, before gently letting go.

Darry blinked, giving him one last squeeze before letting go.

The Curtises spent some family time together, talking and playing board games. Ponyboy decided he’d tell Sodapop when they were talking before bed. However, when that time rolled around he realized just how scary it was going to be.

Sodapop stepped into Ponyboy’s bedroom, closing the door behind him. He crawled into bed with Ponyboy, wrapping his arms around his favorite person in a tradition he never wanted to let go of. Moonlight kissed Ponyboy’s face, revealing that troubled look again. Sodapop furrowed his brow. “Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Ponyboy blinked, looking into Soda’s eyes. He sighed. “I need to talk with you.”

“Sure… about what?” Sodapop rubbed his back gently, hoping to relax Ponyboy- even if it was just a little.

Pony took a deep breath, his stomach flipping with nerves. “When I was in the hospital, do you remember what you said to me?”

“I said a lot of stuff?” Sodapop frowned, confused.

“About when I turn 18,” Ponyboy prompted.

“Oh yeah… that if you still feel that way to tell me, right?”

“Yeah,” Ponyboy said, gulping. His eyes darted around for a moment before they settled on an old drawing he’d done of Sodapop. He took a deep breath. “Sodapop, I’m 18 now, and…. and well, I don’t feel the same exact way, but that’s only because I feel stronger. I still love you as more than a brother, and I’m sorry, Sodapop,” Ponyboy looked down at Sodapop’s stomach to avoid his gaze, thinking about what a disappointment he was.

“Oh… Ponyboy, you really feel that way?” Sodapop asked, surprised that those feelings had lasted a little less than 4 years without reciprocation. He must really love him, which was good for both of them, really. In the time since Ponyboy was hospitalized, Sodapop had realized how important his younger brother was to him. It had started innocently enough, wondering how he’d ever be able to live without his home. But over the years he discovered that he was in love with Ponyboy. He had just expected his brother’s feelings to fade into nothingness with time, was all. And he had been prepared to live with that and try to get over him.

He supposed that was unnecessary now.

Ponyboy blushed, nodding timidly. “I’m sorry, Sodapop.”

“Don’t apologize, honey. I’m in the same boat now.” Sodapop chuckled, lifting his chin so Ponyboy would meet his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Pony asked, biting his lip as he met Sodapop’s perfect brown eyes. They were a void tonight, but a void he found comforting and loved.

“I love you romantically too, Ponyboy. I just- I thought you might get over me and I thought life would be easier for you if you did, so I didn’t say anything ‘til now.”

“Oh…” Ponyboy’s heart sped up with giddiness. “So what happens now?”

“Well, I suppose I oughta take you on a date, huh?” Sodapop smiled, and Ponyboy wondered why he didn’t explode when his smile made him feel so happy.

“I’d love that.” Ponyboy grinned.

“Yeah.” Sodapop sighed. “You do realize, though, that this might not be an easy life, right, Ponyboy?”

“I’m guessing we’ll have to hide… from Darry too. I’m prepared, though. I want this.”

“I do too,” Sodapop said softly, gently touching his index and middle fingers’ tips to Ponyboy’s cheek. “I love you.”

Ponyboy gulped again, his stomach flipping. “Can I kiss you?” He blurted.

Sodapop blinked, chuckling. “Hold yer horses, I haven’t taken you out yet.”

“I don’t care, please, Soda, I’ve waited for this for so long and it’s my birthday.”

Sodapop laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Then I’ll take you out soon. Be patient, honey.”

Ponyboy pouted at that, grumbling.

Soda chuckled, hugging him close and petting his hair. “Tomorrow. We’ll go out and you can kiss me when we come home, okay?”

Ponyboy thought about it. “Fine.” He gave in, kissing his cheek.

The pair cuddled until they fell asleep, both relieved that their future home would include the other. Nothing could tear them apart.


	4. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to do fic where Darry finds out, it's in the works but it's difficult to write. That's all I currently have planned, but I hope y'all enjoy this installment of Ponypop fluff.

Ponyboy returned from his summer job, finding Sodapop sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was his day off, even though he had asked if he could take Ponyboy’s birthday off, wanting to spend more time with him. It hadn’t worked out, but on the plus side he’d gotten some cleaning done and he’d gotten to think about their first date and plan it out.

Sodapop had ultimately decided on a drive-in movie. It was casual, but Ponyboy loved movies. Plus, it would be dark and they wouldn’t attract attention. He was pretty pleased with himself for his planning skills.

Soda looked over casually to see who had come home- or if it was another gang member or Tim Shepard. He grinned to find Ponyboy. “Hey, honey. You ready for tonight?” He greeted, trying not to let his excitement seep into his words so he could keep it cool. Unfortunately for Sodapop, he hadn’t gotten Ponyboy’s talent for lying-even if it was just about emotions.

Ponyboy grinned back, excited by Sodapop’s excitement. “More than, what’s the plan?” He asked.

“I’m thinking we’ll eat here at home and then I’ll take you to go see a drive-in movie,” Soda shared, showing off his perfect plan, or so he thought.

Ponyboy frowned. “Won’t you get bored? I know you generally can’t sit through a whole movie, and that’s fine.”

“Oh don’t worry about that. I hear it’s supposed to be full of action.” Besides, he would likely be pretty focused on Ponyboy anyway. At least, hoping the plot was bad enough Ponyboy let himself be distracted.

“If you’re sure that’s what you want,” Ponyboy said dubiously. He wanted Sodapop to enjoy himself too!

“I am,” Sodapop said, smiling sunshine to soothe this favorite person.

It worked, Ponyboy melting at seeing such a perfect smile directed at him. “Okay… I’m excited,” he said, ducking his head shyly with a sheepish smile. His first date…

Sodapop went over, curiously lifting his face so Ponyboy met his eyes. Soda’s heart melted to find Ponyboy’s cheeks pink. He grinned this time, sending Ponyboy’s heart into overdrive.  _ He was so fucking cute! _

“I’m excited too, Ponyboy,” Sodapop reassured. “Now come cuddle with me, all the chores are done.”

“Oh, okay then,” Ponyboy smiled, joining Soda as they settled on the couch together. He leaned into Soda’s side as his elder brother wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

Soda planted a kiss on Ponyboy’s temples, rubbing his back gently. He revelled in seeing Ponyboy relax at his caring contact, continuing to cater to his new date by running his hand over his lean back muscles. He didn’t lift as much as Darry did, but he did run track, which left his body thin and hardly toned, except for his legs and likely his ass (Soda hadn’t gotten a proper look or feel yet, so he wasn’t entirely sure) which were (probably) much more toned due to use. Soda didn’t mind one bit, in fact, he found it kinda hot. Besides, hardly anyone was as muscular as Darry (Sodapop wasn’t) and he would prefer to be stronger than Ponyboy- at least in the arms. His mechanic job had granted him that much, so he was grateful Pony didn’t work out more and make Sodapop compete.

After about half an hour of mindless cuddling, cartoons on the TV they neglected in favor of gazing into each others’ eyes and whispering sweet appreciations of the other, Sodapop finally got up to make supper. Ponyboy was really only good at the basics anyway.

“You can stay there- I’ll just be cooking,” he assured Ponyboy.

“Oh- do you want company?” Ponyboy offered.

“I just want you to relax, okay? Besides, cooking’s not hard and I can hear from the kitchen.”

“Okay…” Ponyboy said hesitantly.

Sodapop smiled at him. “You just stay there and relax, okay? We’ll talk more later tonight anyway.”

Ponyboy smiled as he saw Sodapop’s lips turn upwards for him. “If you want, okay,” he gave in, although, in all honesty, he wouldn’t mind  _ extra _ time talking with Sodapop. Since Johnny had died Sodapop became his unrivaled favorite person to talk to, but even before then Ponyboy felt Sodapop had been his true favorite- even with the rosy tint he was sure most of his memories of Johnny had. He could talk to Sodapop about anything.

Sodaapop nodded, kissing his forehead gently. “I love you,” he said gently.

“I love you too,” Ponyboy reciprocated, although he wondered briefly if perhaps his affections would be better described as adoration.

“Good,” Sodapop grinned, patting his head. He went to cook, Darry coming home to a freshly-made meal. They all ate together, sharing conversation about their days. When the meal was finished, Darry and Pony did dishes, Sodapop hanging around and chatting with them to pass the time.

Once dishes were finished, Sodapop knew it was time to make his move. “Oh, Pony and I are gonna borrow the car tonight, Darry. ‘M bringing him to go see a drive-in.”

“Oh, okay,” Darry said. “Don’t y’all go getting into trouble, though, okay?” Darry knew Ponyboy would gladly sit through a movie, but Soda had yet to prove he had that capability. He didn’t want him starting anything.

“We won’t.” Sodapop smiled innocently, confident he and Darry were talking about the same kinda trouble. If he meant not to be incestuous with Ponyboy before, during, or after the movie, however, then Sodapop would be lying. He was pretty confident that Darry wouldn’t anticipate that brand of trouble, though.

“Alright, have fun you two- stay together.” They’d both grown up tough, but the drive-ins were skeezy and he didn’t want one of them alone getting jumped.

“Of course, Dar,” Soda said, wrapping an arm around Ponyboy confidently. “This guy ain’t escaping me tonight!” He joked.

Ponyboy ignored how much he loved having Sodapop’s arm around him, scoffing and rolling his eyes in protest to the escape line. “Sure.”

“Pony, you stay with him,” Darry ordered.

“I will,” Ponyboy said, and Darry finally let them go, unaware that he was sending Ponyboy on his first date, and Sodapop on his first date with a man. That was how it needed to be, though.

The drive to the drive-in was relaxed. Pony had asked why Sodapop really chose the drive-in, and Soda had just smiled, saying he knew how Ponyboy loved stories and movies and he wanted to try to partake. Of course, since that wasn’t the full truth, Ponyboy called him on his lie, but Soda laughed and said Ponyboy would find out soon enough and to just be patient. So Ponyboy stopped pestering him, instead gushing about how excited he was to finally go on a date and kiss someone. Sodapop couldn’t help but smile to hear that. He was excited that he was Ponyboy’s first in those categories, and ecstatic that Ponyboy was eager to have Sodapop filling these roles.

They drove up, Sodapop buying the tickets and Ponyboy buying concessions. When they returned they settled in, before Ponyboy eagerly looked at Sodapop, a coy grin blossoming on his face.

“You know…” he began, meeting Sodapop’s dark eyes, his own sparkling. Soda couldn’t help but stare. “There’s no one else around us, and it is kinda dark, Soda,” Ponyboy said, and Sodapop couldn’t help but see a predator stalking him from how he spoke. It wasn’t a request- at least, not a stated one, but Soda knew what he was asking for. Ponyboy was so smart for figuring it out right away.

Sodapop smiled innocently, holding his gaze. “You’re right,” he agreed, wanting Pony to actively request that Sodapop rebuke the world with an incestuous act- that act being kissing Ponyboy. It was almost more romantic that their relationship would be hated. It meant that he and Ponyboy wanted it more than the world hated it.

Ponyboy hesitated. Maybe he wanted to wait until after the date?

Sodapop saw the hesitation and knew he needed to act for Ponyboy to get it. “Ponyboy, if you ask me, I’ll give it to you,” Sodapop promised, cupping Ponyboy’s face with one hand.

Ponyboy’s cheeks warmed at the intimacy, and he knew Sodapop would be able to feel it. It was embarrassing, but if he was lucky Sodapop might find it endearing. “Um.” He hoped Sodaapop actually knew what he wanted. Either way, he was going to take this chance. “Sodapop, I- will you please kiss me?” He asked, rephrasing his statement into a question.

Sodapop couldn’t help but melt at the request, especially when it was paired with blushing cheeks. He glanced around, and finding no one around, leaned in and kissed Ponyboy.

Ponyboy kissed back too eagerly, making everything a little clunky, but it was his first so Sodapop wasn’t put off. Everyone needs to start somewhere. Sodapop smiled with amusement at his excitement, calmly cupping Ponyboy’s face with his other hand too, in hopes to stop him from jerky movements that nearly knocked their teeth together. It worked, and once it did, Sodapop deepened the kiss, hoping to glean a make-out session from a first kiss. Luckily for him, Ponyboy was more than amenable to those plans. At least, until the movie started.

Sodapop sadly surrendered his lips when the drive-in began to play the film, knowing Ponyboy would want to keep up with the plot. He was right (not that it was a special plot, it was just a generic action movie), but Ponyboy did regret that he couldn’t kiss Sodapop and pay attention at the same time because he already missed Soda’s soft lips. They felt so good against his own.

Just as he regretted losing Sodapop’s lips, however, Soda wrapped an arm around him. Ponyboy cuddled up to him, feeling warm. He rested a hand against his older brother’s heart. It felt like it was beating quickly, and Ponyboy hoped that if it was it was because Sodapop was feeling the same way he felt. Sodapop attempted to play it cool like he didn’t notice Pony’s hand sappily placed against his heart.

Sodapop couldn’t help to think that with moves like that, Ponyboy could get practically anything he wanted from him. It really wasn’t fair.

The pair watched the movie, and it held Sodapop’s attention pretty well, but when he lost interest he passed the time kissing Pony’s hand and squeezing it. Ponyboy didn’t even notice, which amused Sodapop. Generally fighting would bring his eyes back to the screen, and he did appreciate how tuff it all looked. He felt he had done a good job picking out the first date.

The movie ended, and the pair shared a brief kiss before they could be caught, Sodapop beginning to drive them away afterward.

“What did you think?” He asked Ponyboy.

“About the kiss or the movie?” Pony asked innocently, causing Sodapop to laugh.

“The movie- but now I wanna know what you thought about the kissin’,” Sodapop said with a grin.

Ponyboy blushed. “I liked the kissing- especially when you cupped my face and got bold. Last kiss was short, though,” he noted, dissatisfied. Sodapop smiled, amused. “Yeah, I liked the kissing a whole lot. Can we do more before bed?”

Sodapop chuckled. “Sure thing, honey,” he said warmly, taking Ponyboy’s hand with his free one. “So long as it’s private, you can kiss me as many times as you want.”

“Really?” Ponyboy grinned, elation swelling in his breast as he puffed his chest out happily.

“Within reason, yeah,” Sodapop nodded, smirking his playful contentedness.

“Good, cause I need practice,” Pony said. He was 18, he should be good at this by now.

Sodapop laughed. “Don’t worry, honey, we all start somewhere. You’ll get your practice- as much as you want with me.”

Ponyboy blushed. “Thanks, Soda… I love you, sweetheart.”

Sodapop took his turn to blush. “Of course, honey. I love you too...” He paused for a moment, letting it all sink in. He sighed. “Now, how was the movie?”

Ponyboy smiled, rambling about it all and venting about how bad the plot was, but Sodapop found the venting amusing and endearing.

They finally made it home, revelling in a little more private making out before falling asleep in each others’ arms contentedly.


	5. Darry finds out (A chapter of domesticity begins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless there are some really good prompts to continue this story, I'm thinking of moving on to other projects, but in moving on to other projects I would LOVE prompts for Ponypop/Darryboy/Curtiscest (all three of them). I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all can enjoy what I make in the future too!

Sodapop and Ponyboy had managed to keep their relationship both relatively secret (Two-Bit had a talent for finding out any secret, but he wasn’t a snitch) and strong for the next 6 years while Ponyboy was in college. They had been endlessly careful, willing to make what sacrifices they had to in order to keep their affections secret- especially from Darry. Well, while living together they were willing to make those sacrifices. They both refused to sacrifice living together, though. It was at least in part due to how long they’d been together- it was hard to picture life without being able to wake up to the man they’d found was their favorite person in this world. Neither one of them wanted a future like that.

But there was no longer the excuse of college allowing them  _ all _ to live together. Darry was expecting Ponyboy to move out once he found a job and apartment, and Soda to move out once he found an apartment. Then Darry would sell the house and live in an apartment too. They would begin independent lives from each other, spare the occasional family dinner or something.

It started when Darry caught Sodapop packing both his and Ponyboy’s things into the same box. Soda had found an apartment that would suit him and Ponyboy rather nicely, and though it was modest over squalid, with Ponyboy’s future salary it would be easy to afford, save money, and pay off debt all at the same time. At least that’s what Ponyboy figured from the math. Sodapop trusted it.

“What are you up to, Soda?” Darry had asked. He couldn’t explain Sodapop packing Ponyboy’s track trophies protected by Sodapop’s clothes, so he figured he’d ask in hopes to get an innocent answer. Unfortunately for him, there was no “innocent” answer.

Soda looked over, smiling his unsuspecting smile. “I’m just packing. Do you need me?”

“Not  _ for  _ anything. I just wanted to know why you’re packing your stuff with Ponyboy’s.”

“Oh, well my logic is if I wrap the trophies in something soft they’ll stay safer during all of the moving and all,” Sodapop answered.

Darry stared at him. “Are y’all goinga be living together or something?”

“Oh, um,” Sodapop paused. He remembered Ponyboy worrying about Darry getting suspicious with them living together, but he couldn’t lie. Maybe he could distract? “Do you think this’ll work?” He tried.

Darry crossed his arms. “Answer my question first, then I’ll answer yours.”

Sodapop gulped, going back to his work silently for a minute as he panicked. He didn’t want to betray Ponyboy! Should he even try to lie? Was there a point when he was no good at it?

Darry watched Sodapop panic, and there’s only one reason he would be. “So y’all are, huh?”

Sodapop gulped, looking down. Fuck- he had failed Ponyboy.

“Why?” Darry asked.

“Well, the nightmares still happen sometimes.” Sodapop shrugged. “And he’s just starting out. I thought it might help him to have me around.” That was the best he could think of, but it was a lie.

“The actual reason,” Darry demanded.

“Maybe we should all talk about this together, Dar,” Sodapop said anxiously.

“What, so Ponyboy can lie to me?” Darry crossed his arms.

“Darry, he really does still have those nightmares,” Sodapop frowned, this time telling the truth.

“Well, he can’t have you sharing a bed with him forever. He’s a grown man, he’ll adjust.”

Soda frowned. Darry could be cold.

“If I let y’all move in together, y’all will never find a woman and settle down. Now is the time y’all should be dating- you don’t want to screw up each others’ chances by being roommates,” Darry said finally.

“Well maybe it won’t be for that long,” Sodapop said tensely, looking at anything but Darry.

Darry glared. “Maybe? What do you mean, maybe? It shouldn’t be at all!”

Soda flinched. He wanted his defense lawyer, but Ponyboy was out doing an interview. “Let’s just talk later, Dar. It’s obvious you’re mad right now and I think Pony should be a part of this discussion.

“You’re only saying that so y’all can lie to me! Damn it, Soda, now I know yer hiding something!”

Sodapop cringed in on himself, his heart pounding. “I ain’t gonna talk to you if you yell at me,” he said finally, his voice firm.

Darry glared daggers. “You ain’t gonna talk to me unless Pony can lie for y’all anyway!” He was exasperated.

Sodapop glared back, losing patience. “Yeah, well I ain’t entertaining listening to you if all you’re gonna do is yell at me. Fuck! I don’t know how Pony deals with you sometimes!” Soda got up, slamming the door in Darry’s face.

Darry growled, turning around and swiping a photograph off of the wall before storming off.

It was a very painful 2 hours until Ponyboy came home. He loosened his tie, heading to his and Soda’s room (although technically it was just his, but Sodapop had secretly moved the essentials over and both of them considered it both of theirs). He noticed the picture on the way and picked it up, wondering what had happened to it. The glass had cracked, splitting Darry away from both Ponyboy and Sodapop. He carried it with him as he opened the door, finding his favorite person quietly packing away boxes... Something was off.

“Hey, Soda,” Ponyboy greeted, closing the door behind him. He set the photograph on the nightstand before he pulled his brother into a tight hug. “What’s wrong?”

Sodapop hugged Ponyboy back tightly after setting the books he was packing up down. He rubbed Ponyboy’s back, not answering the question for a brief time as he just focused on having Ponyboy close to him. He sighed before he began to answer. “Darry’s mad. I’m sorry, Ponyboy, he asked a lot of hard questions and I panicked and now he knows we’ll be living together. He’s real mad, but I wouldn’t talk to him more than that. He does think that you’ll lie, though,” Sodapop warned nervously.

“Alright,” Ponyboy said softly, petting his soft, golden hair that was just beginning to grow to that wheat-gold color the sun always bleaches it to. He knew looks weren’t everything, he wasn’t dumb, but in that moment he couldn’t help but think that Sodapop was much too attractive to be worrying like this. “It’ll be okay, we’ll be out of here soon. I’ll figure something out.”

What he would have to figure out entirely depended on if Darry was a snitch or not. He and Soda  _ needed _ Ponyboy to go to work soon, pay off his debts, and save up money. If Darry chose to spread the truth they may be ruined. At the very least, they’d have to flee. If he wouldn’t share the news of Sodapop’s and Ponyboy’s relationship, then Ponyboy had a lot less to worry about, even if their relationship with their eldest brother would be put into serious jeopardy. They could live without Darry, not without jobs.

Soda nodded, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s fine. I-I’ll take care of this. We’ll figure it out, okay?”

Sodapop nodded, hugging him tighter. “I love you, Ponyboy- so much. I’m so glad you’re not mad at me.”

“No, I’m not mad,” he replied. He was anxious, stressed, and unsure, but not mad. Not at Sodapop. If he failed, Darry held their fate in his hands.

Well, he did fail. He didn’t have enough truth or good reasons to possibly live together to deny that something off was up. So it was just a matter of  _ what _ was up. Ponyboy knew they were backed into a corner, and he knew that his hospital visit would fuck them over in the end.

“Darry, I’ll make you a deal,” Ponyboy said, a desperate last-ditch effort.

Darry raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ll tell you right away and I’ll pay for your college and whatever if you just give me until I get my first paycheck and don’t tell anyone.”

Darry felt his stomach sink. It must be really bad if he was bargaining like this. Great. “Ponyboy, what exactly is the nature of this?”

“The nature is confidential, Darry. Nobody can know or everything you’ve done to get me through college will be a waste.” Ponyboy was wringing his hands, and it took every ounce of willpower in Sodapop not to pull him in for a comforting hug. Ponyboy knew the consequences better from his studies, and the consequences would ruin dreams, if not Ponyboy’s and Sodapop’s lives.

That being said, Ponyboy wasn’t offering much he wasn’t already planning on offering. He was going to put Darry through college, he was just planning to after they got on their feet a little more. He didn’t know what else to offer, though.

Thankfully, Darry took it. He didn’t want Ponyboy looking so anxious, and he couldn’t deny that help with college was an attractive offer. How bad could it be?

Bad, apparently. When Ponyboy told him, Darry saw red, feeling betrayed by them both. Did they know how fucked that was? Apparently not-

“I can’t  _ believe _ the both of y’all,” Darry said, shocked and furious.

“We had a deal, Darry,” Ponyboy began nervously. “You don’t have to see us- we don’t have to be brothers.”

For a moment, Darry paused, taken aback. He blinked, sighing as guilt washed over him. He forcibly relaxed his muscles. “Why?” He asked wearily.

“I still loved him. Being together made us both happy, Dar-ry,” Ponyboy answered, an awkward pause before he made the nickname less personal. Darry would want space from them. And right now he was inclined to give Darry whatever he wanted.

“Did he convince you to get into this?” Darry asked Sodapop, trying to keep his tone even. He didn’t do a perfect job of that.

“No,” Sodapop answered honestly. “When he turned 18 he told me his feelings hadn’t changed, well- I told him mine had- that I loved him romantically-”

Darry cringed to hear that.

“And we’ve been together ever since then.”

“Sodapop,” Darry began, frowning. He didn’t like what he’d heard- or that he was just finding out. “Y’all have been together over 6 years?”

“Yeah,” Sodapop said sheepishly. “We just- well, it’s hard, but it’s worth it. We get each other so well and we’re willing to do so much for each other. He… he makes me real happy, Dar,” Sodapop explained, not picking up the memo that Darry might not want to be closely affiliated to them, unlike Ponyboy.

Darry took a deep breath. It was so uncomfortable hearing about them. “Don’t y’all ever worry about the morals?”

“Well, we can’t have children, Darry,” Ponyboy began. “That seems to be the main problem with the idea of sibling incest. Of course, there’s just that it’s frowned upon, and there are some ideas of there being a problem with power dynamics, but I don’t really think the power dynamics apply, and being frowned upon for no good reason isn’t a reason to be worried morally… I have done research on this,” Ponyboy said, rubbing his arm.

Darry sighed, rubbing his temples. He should have expected Ponyboy would research it. He should have expected he’d have good arguments. “I see… I don’t want to hear or see anything like that between y’all, y’hear?”

“We’ve kept it a secret this long,” Sodapop said with a slight smile. They could keep that up.

Ponyboy stared at Darry. “Do you  _ want _ to see us again?” He asked, disbelieving.

Darry sighed. “In short… yes. I feel conflicted, and I’ll probably need some time, but… y’all- y’all are my family. I took care of you and helped raise you. You both will always be important to me. And… I still love you both.”

Ponyboy listened, nodding once he was finished. “Take time if you need it- we know it’s- well… It’s a lot, I guess. And we won’t act like that in front of you. Just please keep this secret- if you need to talk to someone about it, Two-Bit knows and will keep it secret too,” Ponyboy’s voice was pleading at the end.

Darry looked down, sighing. Ponyboy was practically begging, probably scared out of his mind, and Darry wasn’t made of stone.

“Don’t worry, Pony,” Darry said, ruffling his hair. “I-I do want y’all to be happy- even if I think it should be with different people. I know y’all won’t have a proper chance at that if I tell. So I won’t- only Two-Bit. You have my word. I ain’t a snitch.”

“Thank you, Darry- thank you.” Ponyboy breathed relief coating his words thoroughly.

Sodapop rubbed Ponyboy’s back. He was obviously stressed still, more than Soda, and Soda supposed that was because he knew more. He’d have to give his poor honey a back rub tonight, maybe it would soothe him.

“Yeah,” Darry nodded awkwardly. “When are y’all moving out, then?”

“Saturday, hopefully,” Ponyboy answered.

“Alright… I’ll help with that, but other than that I’m going to keep to myself until- well, until I’m ready.”

“We understand,” Sodapop reassured.

“Thank you, again, Darry,” Ponyboy said softly.

Darry nodded, leaving. He had a lot to think about.

Sodapop and Ponyboy had a lot to celebrate, their worries of consequences for being found out dying with Darry. No one else should really be finding out since Steve had moved away. Ponyboy was so relieved.

Sodapop was relieved too- his home would stay- and he wouldn’t have to worry.

They were ready to start a new chapter together- a chapter of domesticity.


End file.
